Kiss The Muse
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Shortly after the one year anniversary of Jay and Nya getting back together, a new villain arises, and she moves in ways no one would expect. Suddenly, the two of the ninja are pitted against each other, and the one who means the most to both of them disappears from view. If only they had known... Maybe then they would've stayed away.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Happy New Year everyone! New Year means new stories for me. I really hope you all like this one. I've been fantasizing and one other for around, oh, threeish months probably. Speaking of which, you may have noticed that my updates aren't all that frequent anymore. I'm really stressed and busy as of lately, and fanfiction just isn't my top priority. If you could please pray for me and my family, that would be nice. This story is sort of inspired from an episode in a show I watch with my parents called Grimm in season two, but it's really a stretch considering the plot. Enjoy!**

 _"Do you love me?" she demanded as she pressed him between her and the wall. He felt the space between them closing in like one of those stupid trash compactors at the factory he worked at. Always rancid like all of this was, "I said, do you love me?!"_

 _He closed his eyes. He did, he was sure of it, but there was still that one tiny memory in him that said otherwise. A little girl. A woman. He knew he had once loved that woman, that little girl. They used to be his everything but no longer. He nodded his head... Yes._

 _"Good," she smirked, "then fight him!"_

 _Out of the shadows another man emerged. "She is mine."_

 _She leaned against the wall as the two men fought until the death, until they killed each other. She left the warehouse room, the clicks of her high heels echoing in the almost empty darkness. She was heading home unaware of what was heading her way._

 _The next day the bodies were found. His wife and daughter never saw it coming._

"Jay are you done in there yet?" Cole yelled and banged against the door, "I need to take a shower too ya know!"

Jay straightened his collar as he looked in the mirror, "Just give me two minutes Cole. I'm almost done getting ready, besides, didn't you already take a shower today?"

Jay was certain Cole was uncomfortable on the other side of that door. Cole definitely had taken a shower today. Twice. Maybe even more. Ever since becoming human again, Cole had taken every opportunity to get wet. He'd even laughed and asked her to do it again when Nya "accidentally" sprayed him in the face during a way too competitive game of Apples to apples.

"That's beside the point," Cole mumbled, "I was helping outside and got sweaty."

"Sure," Jay chuckled and flung open the door.

Cole raised his eyebrows in astonishment, "Wow, looking good! Where are you and Nya going?"

"Mega Monster Amusement Park. It's our one year anniversary since getting back together, so we decided to go back to where we had our first date." Jay explained.

"Oh, I didn't realise that was today. Congrats buddy!" Cole exclaimed. As confused as he still was about how they'd randomly gotten back together on the hospital rooftop, he was still happy for them.

"Thanks. Uh, I've got to go. Have fun taking another shower."

"Alright, I will. Later bro!" Cole replied.

"Later!" Jay walked with a skip in his step towards Nya's room and knocked promptly on her door. Four forty five just like they'd agreed on. Together they left the temple.

They had no idea what was going on at Mega Monster Amusement Park. Nor did they no just who was behind it. If only they had known...

Maybe then they would've stayed away.

 **So what'd you think? I'm going to try to update every other week, if not that then hopefully once a month. I'm trying not to overcoming myself. It's gotten overwhelming. So, until next update, God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Melina

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update, but first, here's some replies to comments.**

 **Patata: Tienes suerte. Por fin, Eaton. (Please correct me if my Spanish is wrong, I'm still learning.)**

 **TheAmberShadow: Thanks for the prayers. Cole sure is racking up the water bill, but come to think of it, with Nya, Kai, Jay, and Zane around, the ninja probably don't have to pay for water, heating, electricity, and cooling! My parents would probably love that!**

 **LovetheLord: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

 **CherryMarionette and Csub111: yeah, there are days I don't feel like it either. I'd say it's a little too often considering I've hardly posted anything lately. I'm glad you like the story though!**

 **Liar: Thanks! I'll have to check that out!**

 _"I love you baby!" a dreary man dressed in janitor attire slurred. He was half drunk, half mesmerized._

 _The woman clicked her heels and said something about proving his love to her. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along to a dark alley. He followed along in a happy daze._

 _Without warning, the woman shoved him forward. The man drew in a sharp gasp, "What are we doing?" he mumbled._

 _"You say you love me," the woman cackled, "you're gonna have to fight to prove it!"_

 _Out of the shadows, another man appeared. He cracked his knuckles, "you're going down wimp!"_

 _The woman stood back and watched amused as the two men fought. Then all at once they clasped to the ground... dead. Both men had proven their love, but it definitely wasn't worth it._

"Wow!" Jay gasped, "You look stunning!"

"Thanks! The same could be said for you," Nya replied, "So, can you finally tell me where this surprise date it supposed to be?"

Jay smirked, "You'll see when we get there... oh! One last thing! You're gonna have to wear this," Jay held up a blindfold and tied it securely around Nya's eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" Nya asked.

"Absolutely!" Jay replied. He took her hand and led her outside to his car and in, "it's gonna be so worth it. You just wait!"

(Time skip)

"You can take the blindfold off now!" Jay announced. He clapped his hands together giddily.

Nya ready ripped the blindfold off, "Wow Jay! I can't believe it! It's just like our first date!" Nya gasped. She was seated in the exact same booth they had sat in on their first date, "How'd you pull this off?"

"I had to pull a few strings, but one of the managers agreed to let me in the back way so it would be easier to get through to the restaurant."

"Jay this is awesome!" Nya gasped, "I don't know what to say!"

Jay smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

Nya and Jay began to converse when the clicking of heels interrupted them, "Hi there! My name is Melina, and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you two off with anything to drink?"

The two of them ordered and Melina took off to get their drinks, her heels clicking as she marched off. Nya and Jay continued their conversation until an ear splitting scream cut off all other noise in the restaurant.

Their waitress lay on the floor surrounded by broken glass and spilled liquid, "My wallet!" She cried, "He stool my wallet!"

A man dressed in all black swung open the back door and made a run for it.

With in seconds, Nya and Jay were up chasing him.

"Help me!" the waitress screamed. Jay looked back for one second. In a split decision, he decided to help her up.

"That man, he's my ex. I never thought he'd do something like that though," she gasped, "Thank you... for helping me," the waitress finished and quickly kissed Jay's hand.

"No problem!" Jay replied and took off to go find Nya.

Moments later he found her calmly walking back to the restaurant with the wallet in hand, What happened?" he asked.

"I chased him around for a little bit until one of the par security guards showed up and tackled him. He gave me the wallet and said he was putting the guy in the holding area until police arrive. We need to give this back to our waiter, then we're free to head back to dinner now."

"Great!" Jay replied, "Let's go then!"

The rest of dinner continued on perfectly normal. No attacks, no people turning into snakes. Just normal. Jay and Nya enjoyed every second of it.

"Well," Nya said as she opened the door to the car, "Tonight was great! Thanks Jay!"

Jay stared into his window. A reflection of their waiter appeared in the glass. He turned around and saw nobody was there. _Huh. That was weird._ He shrugged.

"Jay?"

"I thought I saw... oh never mind, I was probably just seeing things. It's nothing," Jay replied. How was he supposed to explain Melina's reflection in his window? There was no simple explanation for that.

 **So, what did y'all think? I know I originally posted this in January and am just now updating. Hopefully I'll be able to update this more often. I'm really liking the way the story's going. The funny thing is, I almost deleted this since I had no inspiration to write more. Now, it's one of my favorite to work on. I have the next three chapters done, and if everything goes according to plan, I'll post a new chapter each week. Have a great day and God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Silent Observer

**Hey everyone! New update today! Woot woot! This wouldn't gone up sooner, but I just got back from vacation. It was great, but I'm glad to be sleeping on an actual bed tonight.**

 **LiaLia15: yeah, sometimes that happens to me too. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **FanOfJay: if I were in Jay's shoes, that would've sent chills up my spine too.**

 **LovetheLord: in all honesty, I don't like the sound of it either. There's a point when I'm writing where I feel like I've dug the characters into a hole. It's a challenge to figure out how to get them out of it. But hey, it's a fun challenge!**

 **Loki God of evil: Thanks for all the feedback! It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my stories. Don't worry about waiting six months for updates. I'm in a rhythm now.**

 **Silver Darkness Star: you're on to something...**

 **Windy: Yes, God is surely alive! Great to hear from you again! I've missed you. You've been in my prayers.**

 _The two men circled around the alley on guard. One was about forty, the other just seventeen._

 _"Come on boys, this is boring!" the woman sighed._

 _"Wait!" The seventeen year old croaked._

 _The woman rose up, slightly interested, "Yes?"_

 _"I, I don't want to do this. Can I please just go home?"_

 _"Are you saying you don't love me?" The woman demanded._

 _"No! No! I just don't feel right killing someone!"_

 _Before anything else could be said, the other man toppled him and strangled him to death. The man rose, "My lady," he practically drooled. The woman held out her hand. He kissed it, and the two left the alley before anyone found the body._

"Good morning guys!" Nya chirped and took a seat at the dinning table. So far, only her, Lloyd, and Zane were up. Nya was already showered, and Zane was ready for the day as well. Lloyd looked a little out of place wearing a Cyclops onsie he had been given as a gag gift last Christmas.

"Sup!" Lloyd wholeheartedly waved his hands in the air and kept his eyes glued to the tv. A reporter stood in front of yellow crime scene tape and was talking about a murder that had taken place the night before.

"...The only piece of evidence the police were able uncover was a wallet." A picture of the let her wallet appeared on the screen.

Nya gasped. It couldn't be!

"If you have any information concerning the case please contact silent observer," the reporter droned on.

"What Nya? What?" Lloyd asked.

Nya stared at the picture of the wallet trying to be sure it was true.

"I believe she recognizes the wallet," Zane stated, "If that is the case, it would be a good idea for Nya to contact silent observer right away."

"Is Zane right?" Do you know whose wallet that is?" Lloyd asked.

Nya nodded her head, "Yes. It belongs to the waitress that waited on me and Jay last night. Some guy stole it from her, but we caught it and gave it back to her."

"Well, after breakfast you should call silent observer and tell them everything you know," Lloyd suggested, "maybe even Jay too."

(Time skip)

Nya picked up her phone after all the breakfast dishes had been cleared. She waited until someone greeted her at the other end, "Hello. This is Nya Smith. I have information concerning the murder that took place in the alley l last night..."

"Well, what did they say?" Kai jumped up the moment Nya hung up.

Nya took a deep breath, "it looks like we might be getting our hands dirty. They want our help on the case."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Happy fourth of July to all the Americans reading this, and if you're not American, I hope you're having a happy day too! Until next time, God bless, and see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Divide And Conquer

**Hey everyone! Before I go any further, I'd like to apologize for not updating last week. I was really busy and just didn't have time.**

 **LiaLia15: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're excited!**

 **FanOfJay: Thanks!**

 **LoveTheLord: I'd love to tell you, but I don't want to give anything away, you'll probably figure it out in the next few chapters. I'm glad you're liking the story!**

 **Windy: Thanks for the prayers. To reply to your comment on This Little Child, I did get my license! There was a storm the night before, so a tree was down and a stop light wasn't working, so it was quite the adventure!**

 **IfOnly42: Thanks! Your comment was so sweet! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Silver Darkness Star: Yeah, I'm trying to get through the set up quick so I can get to the climax. I have it all planned out on paper and am so excited to get to writing it. It's gonna be interesting!**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

For _the city, it was actually a pretty low traffic day. Only a few cars buzzed down the streets of New Ninjago City. One of which belonged to the murderer in the alley case striking up quiet a dispute on the news. Although the man knew it wasn't wise to be in the daylight, he had to. He was desperate. He had to see her._

 _His thoughts lingered on thoughts of the woman in the alley. She was so beautiful, so far away. Where was she? He had to find her. Distracted, the man swerved his car back to his side of the road. He screamed when he saw another car coming right at him. Then just like that, the world turned black. He was dead._

"Okay, so here's the plan. Zane, Jay, and Cole are to head straight to the Melina Middleton's house to see what they can get out of her. Her address is 0507 Hopeful Lane," Lloyd explained.

"Jay, isn't that the same neighborhood where your birth father lives?" Cole asked.

"Used to live. He passed away, didn't I tell you that?" Jay replied.

Kai looked up from his phone, "What? You didn't tell us that!"

"Oh," Jay trailed off, "I thought I did." He looked out the window and there it was again. Her face. It sent oddly satisfying shivers down his spine.

"Anyway, Nya, Kai, and I will go to the police station and then the crime scene. Maybe afterward, we can all meet up at Skylor's for dinner?" Lloyd suggested.

"Sure," Cole shrugged.

"I'm in!" Kai chirped.

"Okay, then it's a plan!" Lloyd stated.

The group split off in opposite directions. Cole pulled his car onto the freeway. Jay sat beside him and Zane sat in the back.

"So Jay," Cole began, trying to spring up a conversation in the unusually quiet car, "when did your birth father pass away?"

Jay sighed, "a few months ago. I thought I told you guys! I swear!"

"Whoa! Sorry Jay. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't remember you telling us he'd died."

"I thought about going to his funeral you know. Nya even said I should, but I didn't. It's funny, I always wanted to meet him, then I found out he was my father, and all the sudden, I want nothing to do with him."

"I suspect that is normal," Zane stated, "You're still angry at him. You'll feel better in time."

"Thanks guys," Jay smiled meakly.

A few minutes later, Cole pulled into the subdivision, "We're here," he sighed.

The three clambered out of the car and walked up to the door.

Jay gasped. There was Melina standing there smiling at them.

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed. I should probably make something clear for all of you. This takes place before hands of time since I started this before then, and I can't really make this story work after hands of time. Wu and Misako are just busy at the Tea shop I guess. Has anyone else seen the new Wu's teas video? I found them sort of entertaining but mostly just confusing. They make no sense timeline wise, but fortunately, they make a good reason for me why Wu and Misako aren't in this story. Anyway, have an awesome day! God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	5. What He Knows

**Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing well. You won't be by the end of this chapter. Prepare to cry. I'm sorry.**

 **Guest: Sorry. That won't be explained this chapter. It will next chapter though.**

 **IfOnly42: I can too, but she won't. I don't want to be too cliche here.**

 **Second Guest: That isn't necessary.**

 **Silver Darkness Star: You'll figure it out...**

 **Loki: that's the intent. It's meant to be creepy.**

 **Windy: It's okay. That's happened to me before too. Thanks. Yeah, I thought they were pretty stupid too, but I did really like the one where Jay controlled Zane with the remote. That was my favorite.**

 _The world seemed to spin as the man climbed out of his van, "Somebody help them! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"_

 _An ambulance showed up and rushed to pull the victims out of the other car._

 _"Are they okay? Please! I didn't want to hurt them!"_

 _One of the medics pulled a man out on a stretcher. Blood oozed out of his head. The man gasped. No!_

 _"Is he okay? Is he going to survive this?" A girl screamed as she limped out of the back seat, "No!" She screamed when she saw the man's wounds._

 _Another man pushed his way out of the car. He held the girl back as she tried to fight to get to the first man._

 _"I'm sorry!" He cried out, "I didn't mean to hurt them!"_

 _A police officer arrived and motioned him over to his car. He drizzly followed._

 _"What were you doing driving on the wrong side of the road?" The police officer asked._

 _"I was distracted. I was thinking of her!" He wailed. Suddenly, his stomach lurched, he bent down and threw up all over the officer's shoes._

"Jay! Earth to Jay!" Cole snapped just inches in front of Jay's face, "What's with you this morning?"

"Uh, sorry," Jay replied wearily.

"Hello boys. Jay, we met last night. How lovely to see you again. And who are you two?" Melina asked. She made her way up to the threesome, her heals picking against the pavement with every step.

"Enough with your games. We know what you're up to. Let's cut to the chase. What do you know about the murder last night?" Cole demanded.

"Oh, you mean the one on the news this morning? Nothing. I did know the boy who was killed though. His poor family..."

"I sense that is not all you know," Zane said calmly before Cole could cut in.

"It is! I swear!" Melina whined while throwing her hands in the air for effect.

"I don't trust her!" Cole claimed, "Jay? Jay?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You zoned off again," Zane informed him.

"Looks like somebody is a little tired!" Melina chimed.

Cole grunted, "Back off! He has a girlfriend you know!"

"Is this necessary? She was just making a comment!" Zane asked.

Suddenly, Jay's phone went off. Startled, Jay pulled it out of his pocket, "It's Nya."

"Put it on speaker so we can all hear," Zane suggested.

"Hey Nya, what's up?"

"Jay! Thank goodness you picked up! You have to come here quick!" Nya sobbed, "W-we were in an accident, K-Kai's in the hospital. The doctors aren't sure he's going to make it!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can Nya, I promise!"

"I'll finish this up, you guys go," Zane said.

"How will you get back?" Cole asked, "we can't just leave you here with her with no way home!"

"I'll figure something out. Go! Hurry!" Zane replied.

Cole and Jay hurried back into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Gosh, I feel so bad for Nya. I can't begin to imagine what she must be feeling," Cole sighed.

"I think I love her," Jay said, dazed.

"Well duh. You've been dating each other how long?"

"She kissed me last night."

"Okay, Jay I don't need to know all the details about your date last night. It's great that you and Nya had a good time, but there are more important things going on right now."

"She told me thank you for rescuing her."

"You mean on your first date?"

"No, last night."

"But you didn't..." _Oh no._ Cole gasped. _Melina._

Cole swerved to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes, "I can't believe you! Don't you dare think you can treat Nya like this. She may be your girlfriend, but she's my friend, and I'm not going to stand by and watch one of my friends cheat on another! Understand?"

Jay nodded.

"Good." Cole slammed on the gas and took off.

(Time skip)

"Nya!" Jay cried. He ran across the lobby towards her.

Nya stood up shakily on a pair of crutches. An orange boot was wrapped around her leg, and she was covered in scratches. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, "Jay," she sniffed.

"How's Kai doing?" Cole asked Lloyd.

"He's in the ICU. He's unresponsive. We don't know how much longer he has," Lloyd answered solemnly.

Cole struggled to hold back tears, "Can we, can we see him?"

Lloyd shook his head.

Cole watched as Jay cradled Nya in his arms and whispered reassuring words to her. He couldn't tell whether Jay was acting or not. Cole sighed. This was tough. How was he supposed to tell Nya what he knew? However he would do it, it couldn't be now. Definitely not. Nya had had enough heartbreak for one day.

 **So, that was hands down the saddest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry for leaving so many cliff hangers. A bit will be answered next chapter. Stay tuned, next chapter's going to be the most exciting chapter yet!**

 **Okay, general announcement: August 5 (next week Saturday) is going to be my two year fanfiction anniversary. To celebrate, I will be updating every one of my current stories next like I did last year (some I don't think I've updated since last year. Whoops!) and I'll be releasing a different Oneshot every day starting Sunday and ending with a special one on Saturday. Here's where all of you awesome friends come in. If you have a Oneshot idea, please submit it in the reviews. They can be for either the Ninjago or Bible categories, and they must be appropriate for all ages, no you, no swearing, you get the gist of it.**

 **Have an awesome week!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	6. Tears

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm really calling it close, but I made it before midnight!**

 **FanOfJay: read this chapter and you'll find out. Let me know if this get too confusing though. I want there to be some mystery, but I don't want it to be too confusing for you all.**

 **Loki: yeah, I was being kinda sarcastic. I'm glad you're hooked! Thanks for the support, and yeah, I feel bad for Jay too.**

 **Silver Darkness Star: yeah, I love to use suspense in my stories. Mystery, cliff hangers? That's my thing!**

 _"Welcome to my home!" The woman held out her arms as the peculiar man took it all in. The open living room was amazing. A fire crackles in the fireplace and news played softly on the tv._

 _"It looks great," the man determined, "but enough about your house, I still have questions for you."_

 _Suddenly, the news flashed to a new scene. A deadly accident had taken place on the highway. The man's eyes widened. He recognized the damaged car shown on screen._

 _"Reports say the man responsible admitted to his guilt after the accident and also admitted to be the murderer in the case that took place last night. He took his life soon after."_

 _The woman burst into tears. She hung to the man's chest, "I'm sorry! I just feel so bad! My family died when I was little, it hurts me to see others go through these things."_

 _"I understand. My father also died," the man rubbed his hand against the women's back in hopes of comforting her._

 _The woman planted a kiss on his cheek, "thanks for comforting me," she turned so that the man wouldn't see her smirk. Once again she had won._

"You can see Kai now," a nurse informed them.

Nya grabbed her crutches and stood up. Her face was still puffy from crying, but the tears had stopped for the moment.

Jay rose with her, "How's Kai doing?" He dared to ask.

"We put him on life support. He's not responsive. He lost a lot of blood," the nurse said straightforwardly but at the same time with sorrow.

The group rose to their feet. Just at that moment, Zane came rushing in, "How's Kai?" He panted, "I came as soon as I could!"

"Not good," Lloyd replied, "they had to put him on life support."

"Can we see him?" Zane asked frantically. It was killing him having been away so long while his brother was dying. He had to do it though. Nya needed Jay there, and someone had to finish the investigation.

Lloyd nodded, "we can now."

The five ninja followed the nurse through a sanitized hall. She opened the door to Kai's room.

Nya drew in a sharp gasp. Jay pulled her close. She hurried her head against his chest and sobbed again, "I'm so sorry Nya," Jay whispered.

Cole watched. He was still suspicious, but what he saw was genuine. He knew it in his heart.

They walked the rest of the way into the room. Jay continued to hold Nya in his arms. The rest of them each put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled meakly up at them but kept crying.

They stayed there for a while. Once Nya had calmed down a little bit, she took Kai hand in hers, "Hey Kai," she sniffed, "I don't know if you can hear me, but we're all here to see you. We're waiting for you to wake up," Nya looked as if she were about to say more, but she burst into tears instead.

Jay put an arm around her in comfort. With his other arm, he took both Kai and Nya's hands in his, "Wake up Kai, please," he cried. Silent tears dripped down his face, "your sister needs you."

The other ninja took their turns talking to Kai. Kai kept sleeping. Nothing happened. Hours passed, but still nothing happened.

"Guys," Lloyd said coarsely, "it's seven thirty. We should probably get something to eat. We haven't had anything since breakfast."

"I want to stay with Kai," Nya sniffed softly.

"If Nya's staying, I'm staying," Jay stated, mater of factly.

"Would it be alright if I stayed too?" Zane asked, "I feel bad for not coming earlier. The least I can do is stay now."

"Lloyd and I will go down to the food court. We'll bring something up for you guys," Cole decided.

Jay nodded. Nobody said anything in protest, so the two of them left the room.

"I'm going to quick use the restroom, I'll meet you in the food court," Cole said and rushed off in the other direction. Lloyd kept walking.

"Mason!" A woman cried out and ran towards Lloyd. Before he could push her away, the woman kissed him right on the lips. She released, then her eyes turned all surprised, "I'm sorry! You're not Mason! My husband, he was emitted a week ago. I'm so sorry, I haven't slept, I thought you were him!" The woman wiped a tear and hurried off.

That was weird, Lloyd thought, that poor woman!

Cole met up with him in a minute, and they ordered sandwiches and waters for everyone. When they got back to the room, the others were sitting teary eyed at a chair next to Kai's bed. Lloyd handed out the waters and sandwiches, and the others slowly unwrapped them.

Nya took a bite of sandwich and swallowed. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew the others were watching her. She had to eat, for Kai.

A couple hours later, the five of them piled into Cole's car, "I just realized something. Has anyone called Sensei?"

"No," Lloyd answered, "I'll call him."

A few minutes later, Lloyd finished.

"Well?" Cole asked.

"He's heading to the hospital right now. He's going to spend the night with him," Lloyd replied.

"Thank you," Nya whispered.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the temple.

"Nya, Wake up," Jay gently nudged his girlfriend. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder shortly after Lloyd's phone call. Jay had decided it was best to let her stay there, "we're home."

Nya groaned, "How's Kai doing?" She yawned.

"The same as when we left. They'll call if anything changes. Sensei's with him right now," Jay replied and helped Nya get out of the car. He took her in one arm and her crutches in the other and tarnished them to the top of the temple.

The others followed. They all put on pajamas. Nya went straight to bed, but the others gathered in the kitchen.

"This is probably a bad time to ask, but how did the rest of the investigation go Zane?" Cole asked.

"No it's fine," Zane shrugged, "it was kinda pointless now that they found the guy and he killed himself. It went okay I guess. It was kinda weird, she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Lloyd asked. He looked a bit stunned, "that's weird. Some woman kissed me in the waiting room. She mistoke me as her husband who was in the hospital."

"That's weird too," Cole's brow furrowed, "first Melina kisses Jay, then Zane, then some woman kisses Lloyd?"

"Wait, what do you mean Melina kissed Jay, and what does this Melina look like?" Lloyd asked.

"Short, Brown hair, wears heals," Cole listed.

"Oh no!" Lloyd held us head in his hands, "that was her!"

"What's she up to?" Cole asked.

"I think I love her," Jay said dreamily.

"Not again Jay!" Cole burst, "In the morning you need to tell Nya what's going on! It's bad enough her brother's in the hospital. Her boyfriend shouldn't be sneaking around behind her back too!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of closed doors, Nya heard it all. Tears welled up in her eyes once more, "not you too Jay! I can't lose you both! I thought you loved me! I need you now more than ever Jay! What's going on?" Nya choked.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that in the sense that it was torture to read. I had fun writing it. Isn't it fun torturing all our beloved characters? Okay, that sounded really creepy. Anyway, today's the day! My account is now two years old. Thanks all of you for supporting me. It means a lot. I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **Also, fyi, I mentioned I was going to make a playlist with all the songs that have inspired some of my stories. It's on my YouTube channel (link in my profile) if you want to check it out.**

 **Thanks one again. God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	7. There's a fairytale for that!

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy with school. Updates will be irregular for now. No comments today. Here's the next chapter...**

 _It was still dark our, around three in the morning. He sat up and made sure his roommates were still sleeping then slipped out into the cool of night. He had to find her._

 _His friend said he saw her at the hospital. Why was he at the hospital again? He couldn't remember why, but he secretly hoped she'd still be there as he rolled down the empty highway towards new ninjago city._

 _She was there alright. He found her in the ICU. She bent over a death bound man on a stretcher and planted a kiss on his forehead. Rage began to fill him. He knew that if the coma didn't kill this man, he would as soon as he woke up._

 _Nobody could take his girl!_

It wasn't her voice that announced her presence but rather her crutches. They clicked annoyingly with every move Nya made. It wasn't so much the pain that bothered her but how the crutches slowed her down. She liked to move fast, and it tended to clear her head. Oh, what she would have given to have the chance to go for a run and get her mind off everything that happened the day before!

"Good morning Cole."

"G'morning Nya. How'd you sleep last night?" Cole replied as he turned away from the news. The report on the accident was on, and Cole couldn't help but watch it. It destroyed him to see the wrecked car, but he just couldn't help watching it.

"I've slept better," Nya yawned and hobbled towards the kitchen table, "do you mind turning the tv off? I don't think I have the stomach to watch that."

Cole picked up the remote and switched the tv off, "Lloyd and Zane went out to pick up breakfast. They should be back in a few minutes."

Nya nodded, "Okay. Is there any more information on Kai?" Nya asked. It was the question she had been dying to ask ever since she woke up.

Cole shook his head, "I'm sorry Nya. There's nothing."

Nya stared at the floor and blinked back tears, "nothing?"

Cole winced. Where was Jay when he needed him, when _Nya_ needed him? "Look, we'll go see him right after breakfast."

Nya nodded and sniffed. The two of them sat in silence a little bit longer. Finally, Nya spoke up, "Cole, where's Jay?"

Cole sat stiffly, pretending like he didn't hear the question. Truth was, he didn't know. Neither did Lloyd or Zane. At some point in the night he had just left.

"Cole?"

"I don't know... look, I don't know if this is my place to tell you, but Jay..."

"I know," Nya interrupted him.

"What?"

"I know. I heard you guys talking last night. Jay... Jay... I refuse to believe he's acting like this because it's his choice," Nya broke into hysteria, "if I'm ever given the chance to see Melina again, I swear I will kill her!"

"Whoa, Nya! Calm down!" Cole urged, "don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit? I think a life sentence in Kryptarium prison would be just fine for Melina."

"She hasn't done to you what she has to me. I just want them back," Nya cried.

"We'll get them back. I promise Nya," Cole assured her.

"How?"

"There's an old fairytale book I know. Melina reminds me of one of the characters..."

 **Whew! I'm finally getting to the part where in true Grimm spirit, they look into fairytales to find solutions. I love that show!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't ship Nya and Cole, but I think they'd be really good friends.**

 **Also, thanks to all of you for sticking with me through my crazy schedule. I really appreciate it. I know I haven't updated recently, but I'll try to do more. Just bear with me.**

 **Have a great night everyone. God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	8. The Tale Of The Muse Part One

_They say the first muse to be found lived in the Renaissance. It was an era of wonder, and wonder filled the young woman's heart. Draped in sophisticated attire, she fancied anything elaborate. She found painters and lured them in with a kiss. They painted her._

 _Sculptors sculpted her. The artists adored her and gave her jewels, gold, all tokens of their love. But could love really be real if it were from a magic kiss?_

 _And so the muse's riches grew, and with them her greed. Always attracted to the finer things in life, she used her magic kiss to lure in more artists to give her more gifts._

 _But gifts weren't everything._

 _Though surrounded by wealth, the muse lacked love, real love. Sure, the artists claimed to love her, but the muse was wise and knew this love wasn't real. So to find real love she created a contest of sorts. The artists would work to their deaths to create the best artwork they could, and the one who created the best had real love for her... even if he died in the process._

"You honestly think that Melina is a muse! Cole, that's a fairytale book for crying out loud, and one I've never even heard of to top that!"

Cole hugged the book close to his chest, "Hey! It's a family heirloom! My mother gave it to me. Besides, you haven't even heard the whole tale yet..."

"Do I really need to? I get that a muse has magic powers with her kiss. We're wasting time. We've got to do something!" Nya insisted.

"What are you planning on doing? You have a broken leg, it's not like you can get anywhere!" Cole pointed out.

Nya looked down at her neon orange cast and sighed, "do you have any idea how annoying this thing is? It really puts a damper on mobility."

"Yeah, I broke my leg when I was six. I fell behind on my dance lessons, and it really put my dad in a tizzy."

"You did?" Nya asked.

"Yep."

The door swung open, and Lloyd and Zane arrived carrying crumpled bags from Steeper Wisdom.

"You're never gonna believe this!" Lloyd burst, "Kai's awake, and Jay's with him at the hospital!"

"We've got to go right away!" Nya exclaimed and began hobbling towards the door. Cole picked up his book and followed her. The for some clambered into Lloyd's car and drove towards new Ninjago City.

 **Yay! A somewhat not overly dramatic cliffie! This is the first one all story.**

 **So, I've got some questions for you guys. First off, does anybody here watch the show Grimm? If you don't, that's okay, but if you do, I hid a couple little references in here that will make this all the more enjoyable for you.**

 **Second, does anybody actually know the real story behind muse's? I don't, and the one at the beginning of the chapter was completely made up. I'm curious if anyone knows the real one though.**

 **Third, would anyone be interested in a sequel to this? I know this still has a bit to go yet, but if you're enjoying it, I have an idea that you all might like.**

 **That's all for today. Thanks again for putting up with my schedule. I think I'll have another chapter posted in two? weeks. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	9. The Tale Of The Muse Part Two

**Before I get started, here's a quick apology. I'm sorry this is taking so long. So much is going on, and I'm so emotionally drained. While I want to always be writing, I just can't anymore. There are people I need to support, and I need to get my own life back in control. Please pray for me. It's going to be tough, but I'm still going to make this writing thing work. Just please have patience with me. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 _Just along the outskirts of town there lived a husband and wife, and just across from them lived their brother. Both men were artists in their own way, and the wife soon caught wind that they'd been lured in by the Muse's trap._

 _Crafty, as she was, she devised a plan to break the spell the Muse had on them and save them from dying in the competition as well. With help from her friend, she gathered what she needed and hurried to the location of the competition..._

"Do you think Jay came to check on him, and that was why he left last night?"

"To be honest, I really don't know Nya," Cole shrugged, "Doesn't it seem a little odd to you? He's under Melina's control, and just happens to show up as Kai wakes up. There's got to be something more to this."

Lloyd, Zane, Nya, and Cole, raced (well tried to race) into the hospital.

"Uh, guys?" Zane stopped in his tracks, "I sense Melina is here."

"Here?" Lloyd groaned, "This just got a whole lot more complicated."

"Both of you, get back in the car and stay in it, if the legend is right, everyone who she kissed will start fighting upon seeing her," Cole commanded, "we can't risk it."

Lloyd and Zane nodded and hurried back to the car.

"Do you really think she's here?" Nya asked as she and Cole entered an elevator.

"I don't know, but we really don't need the three of them fighting each other to the death right now. Better safe than sorry."

The elevator opened, and the two hurried to Kai's room. Cole flung open the door, and Melina stood to greet them. Kai and Jay wrestled in the middle of the room, equipment knocked in every which way.

"Hello you two, how nice of you to join. Now where are your two little friends? It's been killing me how long it's been," Melina smirked.

(Time skip)

"It's been over an hour, do you think we should go in there?" Lloyd asked.

"I've texted both Nya and Cole several times, but neither have responded. I say yes, something may have happened," Zane replied.

"Okay, come on then!" Lloyd hopped out of the car with Zane close to follow.

(Time skip)

"Stop it! You're friends!" Cole insisted as he tried to separate Kai and Jay. It appeared that Kai had awoken thanks to Melina's kiss, and now he and Jay were now going head to head... except Cole was a barrier between them and was receiving the majority of the punches.

Nya clenched her fists around her crutches, and balancing on her good leg, she picked them up and swung them at Melina.

Melina screamed and blocked her face, "you pitiful girl! You'll never understand!" She screamed.

"I understand enough," Nya scoffed and took another swing with her crutches.

A nurse opened the door and began to walk in but screamed at the sight of multiple fights going on and ran out, leaving the door wide open.

Upon receiving a hard blow from Kai, Cole fell into the doorway. Both Jay and Kai fell on top of him. Kai took off and began running towards the roof. Cole and Jay both scrambled to their feet and followed.

(Time skip)

"Uh Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Look up."

Zane and Lloyd stared at the rooftop as three figures emerged on the rooftop.

"We better get up there," Zane sighed, "Airjitzu?"

The two airjitzued to the roof just in time to witness Cole work his way between Jay and Kai. He received a blow to the head and toppled over unconscious.

(Time skip)

Melina grabbed the crutches mid swing and threw them at the window. The glass shattered and they fell into the parking lot down below.

"No, you don't understand anything!" Melina smirked. She swung at Nya, and she lost balance and fell easily. "Guys only love me because I have a magic kiss. No one will ever be able to love me for me, and if they did, our first kiss would ruin it all. But you, you have a whole family of guys who love you... for you. You'll never have to do what I've had to for love."

Nya pulled herself up, "You're right, and I feel sorry for you for that. But you've hurt all of my family, and that is no excuse."

 **One chapter left! I'm so excited. This has been so much fun to write. I'll put the sequel up after Sons of Garmadon some time. I'm pretty sure I know how I want the plot to go, but it might change based on Sons of Garmadon storyline. Hopefully I'll have the final chapter up soon, but you never know with my schedule. Thanks for being patient.**

 **#God's Not Dead**


	10. Battle On The Rooftops

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the prayers, I'm doing much better. If you don't mind still praying though, I have an ear infection now as a secondary infection to a cold. A prayer for my health and my family's would be much appreciated. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, this is the final chapter of this story. Thanks for sticking it out for the long haul. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who kept supporting me through my inconsistent updates. Enjoy.**

 _The wife hurried into the back rooms carrying two papers in her hand, her friend running behind her. She searched and searched until at least! There they were. The husband and brother began their masterpieces, but the wife was smart and knew there was enough time to save them._

 _She rushed first to her husband then to her brother and gave them what they needed. Before the wife slipped away, she knew the spell was broken..._

"Cole!" Lloyd shouted. He and Zane raced to their friend's side.

Cole wearily opened his eyes as he fought to take a steady breath, "I'm okay. Just give me a second. But Jay and Kai... are going to kill each other, and I... left Nya all alone in Kai's room with Melina."

Lloyd and Zane exchanged glances, "What do we do?"

(Time skip)

Nya's heart pounded as she stood boldly up to Melina. She may have looked brave to anyone who happened to see the fight, but on the inside she felt tiny.

Melina laughed certain in her victory, "Those are rather courageous word. Too bad your magic water won't be enough to back those words up. You'll need a lot more fight than that," She taunted.

"Says the person who makes others do all her fights for her. I should've caught on the day Jay and I handled those thugs for you," Nya challenged.

"We'll see about that!" Melina screamed and thrust Nya against the wall, "it's about time I joined in on that rumpus your friends are causing on the rooftop."

Melina dropped Nya and she crumpled onto the floor, crying out as her bones twisted. Through blurred tears Nya made out Melina's escape out the door and to the roof.

(Time skip)

"Split up," Zane answered after a moment of thought.

"No!" Cole insisted, "As Jay always says, bad things happen when we split up!"

"What other choice do we have?" Lloyd asked, "Zane, you stay here and protect Kai and Jay from each other. I'll find Nya and see if I can help. Cole, think you can help?"

Cole grunted and worked his way to his feet, "Let's do this."

Zane ran in between Kai and Jay and formed a barrier as Lloyd and Cole made a run for the stairs.

But before they could make it, Melina threw the doorway open.

Cole sighed at the painful truth coming clear to him. Nya had lost. "Oh no," he gasped. He dared look at Lloyd, whose demeanor had visibly changed. Lloyd and Cole both turned and looked at the others. Zane's expression had changed too.

Then before Cole could blink Lloyd and Zane were in the fight. He started miserably at his four friends fighting. What could be done about it? And what had happened to Nya?

(Time skip)

Nya grabbed onto the side of the bed and pleaded with her aching body to let her stand up. At first she fell again in a heap, but on her second try, she got up. Balancing against whatever she could grab on to, Nya limped out of the room and through the others hoping she wouldn't crumble before she found the others.

(Time skip)

"What did you do to Nya?" Cole shouted.

Melina smirked.

Cole tackled her and grabbed her around the neck, I said what did you do to Nya?" He persisted.

Melina choked until Cole loosened his grip, "I left her in the hospital room, okay?"

"Is she okay?" Cole asked. He stole a glance back at the team and saw Kai go down. Grimacing, he left Melina where she was and ran to his friend.

There was a pulse still. But for how much longer he didn't know.

(Time skip)

Nya could barely breathe by the time she made it limping to the top of the stairs. Her leg cried out for her to take all weight off it. Putting her hands against her side, she caught her breath, then flung the door open to be met by bright light.

(Time skip)

Cole watched in horror as the others fought. Kai's breathing steadied and his pulse came back. His eyes flung open.

"Kai! You're alright!" Cole exclaimed, but Kai's eyes fixed on the fight and pushed Cole out of the way, "No, no, no!" he screamed. Was it wrong of him to wish Kai were still unconscious?

Cole looked beyond the fight and saw Melina, and beyond her a door opening.

"Nya?"

Nya limped across the rooftop, staggering every few steps.

Melina turned around and gasped, "impossible!"

Nya smirked, "You'll find Melina that I don't just talk a big game, I play a big game. You'll also find that I was serious when I said hurting my family was no excuse!"

Melina laughed the way Nya learned only Melina could and stepped to the side, "Well Nya, I'm glad you showed up for the end of the fight."

Nya's eyes widened as Lloyd delivered a blow that knocked Jay down. She screamed. She didn't even notice Melina approach her and hit her to the ground once more.

She heard a thud and then it was black for a moment, but only a moment. Nya opened her eyes and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Melina laughed, slowly. Kai, Zane, and Lloyd threw punches at each other, slowly. Cole ran to her screaming her name, slowly.

And then there was Jay.

"Come on Jay..." Nya whispered

His eyes were closed and Nya couldn't tell if he was breathing, but it seemed to Nya that if she were to just reach out her hand, she could touch him. Slowly, Nya reached out. She grabbed a hold of Jay's hand, and it felt to her like a bolt of electricity zoomed through his arm to hers and then to her heart.

Jay opened his eyes. Nya smiled.

"Nya..." he croaked, "I'm... sorry..."

Nya tightened her grip, "it's okay."

Jay stood up and helped Nya to her feet, "can you walk alright?"

Before Nya could answer, Cole shouted, "Nya, Jay! Look out!"

The two of them ducked instinctively as Kai charged at them. He pushed Nya aside but continued to attack Jay even though Jay clearly was not under Melina's spell anymore.

Nya regained her balance and pushed herself in between them, "Kai... Kai, look at me. It's me, Nya, your sister. Snap out of it."

Kai's force loosened and he fell to the ground. He was shaking. His tears wet the asphalt below him.

Nya knelt down beside him, "Kai?"

"I didn't... I don't want to... the others... I could've hurt you," Kai stuttered. Although it was warm, he shivered and curled up into a ball.

"It's alright Kai. You didn't hurt anyone."

Kai whimpered.

"You're going to be okay," Nya whispered and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, Nya, what do we do about the others?" Jay asked.

Nya stood up, "Come on, I think I've got this."

Nya made her way towards Lloyd and Zane, using Jay as a crutch. Cole was already trying to separate them, but his efforts were quickly dwindling.

A few feet away, Nya kissed Jay on the cheek, "Let's hope that this works." She turned towards Cole, "On my call, get out of in between them," Nya instructed.

Cole nodded his head but didn't reply.

"Ready? Go!" Nya shouted. She left go of Jay and wedged herself between Zane and Lloyd just as Cole backed out.

At first the two of them knocked Nya around, but she caught herself and held firm, "Lloyd, Zane, I want you two to listen to me."

The two kept fighting, but their guards lowered as they slightly turned their attention to Nya.

"You two need to stop fighting each other. You're friends. And you're family. Families may fight, but they don't kill each other, especially over a girl. You're just fighting over a girl, and she doesn't love either of you. She's just manipulating you to fight for her. Well, stop fighting for her and start fighting for family."

They didn't stop. They fought harder, and Nya was shoved to the ground in between them. They trampled over her and moved on.

Nya closed her eyes and swallowed. She could feel the tears coming, but she wouldn't let them fall this time. This time she would be strong, even if she was losing.

"Nya, are you alright?" Jay took her hands in his and pulled her up. Nya didn't answer but let Jay hold her up as she buried her face in his chest. Jay didn't say anything but rocked back and forth slightly. He understood.

"Nya, look," Cole finally said moments later.

Nya looked up to see Lloyd and Zane helping Kai to his feet.

"You did it."

Nya smiled weakly, "I don't know how."

"Isn't it obvious?" Jay asked.

Lloyd, Zane, and Kai approached the rest of the team, balancing on each other to ease their pain.

"Okay, can I be the first to say I'm sorry?" Jay asked, "if it weren't for Nya, we all would've killed each other."

"Cole helped too," Nya insisted and flashed a smile at her friend.

"Barely. Give credit where credit is due Nya. You did most of this. I just read from a fairytale."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai asked.

"We have a lot of explaining to do," Nya laughed.

"I'll say..." Lloyd trailed. His grin faded and his attention fixated on Melina as she stood up.

Sometime during the fight she had been knocked down, and now she was working her was to her feet. Upon making eye contact with Lloyd, she began to run, but the ninja cornered her.

"Don't hurt me!" Melina begged.

"After all you've done to my family, I should kill you, but I'm not about that. How does a lifetime in kryptarium prison sound instead?" Cole asked rhetorically.

"That's awfully generous of Cole," Nya stated, "but you can bet your life that should you ever hurt my family again, I won't be so nice."

"Well, look who it is! The Ninjago police department. Timely, huh?" Kai chuckled.

The commissioner handcuffed Melina and took her away, leaving the ninja alone on the roof.

"Well, it's a good thing we're at a hospital right now!" Jay sardonically laughed.

"If only the wounds inside could be bandaged up too."

Jay squeezed Nya tightly.

"Somehow we'll recover from this. Somehow..."

(Time skip)

"Need some company?"

Nya turned around to find Jay holding a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a stack of movies in the other. "That would be great," Nya smiled. Since the incident on the rooftop, Nya had been warned by doctors that she had broken her leg even further and was ordered to strict couch rest. For the past few days she had been confined to the couch and was needless to say antsy.

"Your pick on what movie," Jay held out the movies for Nya to look through. She selected one, and Jay put it in.

The others joined them cramming onto the couch. Sooner or later, they were all packed in watching the movie together. And in the center of the group, wrapped underneath Jay's arm, sat the heart of the team...

Nya

 _Later that day the Muse came to inspect the artwork. She instantly knew the winner, but, oh, it made her heart sting. It was a painting and a coeffort between the husband and brother. They had made the wife._

 _"No one has proven their love quite like these two!" The Muse proclaimed, "I shall let them return to their lives away from me because the love they have to this wife is so much more powerful than a kiss!"_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this piece. I never would've found the motivation to finish this up without you all! The sequel will be up after Sons of Garmadon completes. But until then, I'm looking forward to it. This was by far my favorite piece to write, and this chapter was my favorite overall. I had so much fun coming up with all these fun cool sounding phrases for the characters to say in battle. Thanks for sticking it out for the long haul for over a year it took me to write this. You all are the best. God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
